unbelievable
by strawberry3
Summary: au, M/L- no aliens, someone wants Liz dead, but what if they send max to do the job? *chapter 6 is up* REVIEW :)
1. Default Chapter

unbelievable  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell. Or the song "your unbelievable" by EMF.  
  
Category: M/L  
  
Summary: au - no aliens, someone wants Liz dead, but what if they send max to do the job?  
  
Author's note: my first fic, tell me how am I doing.  
  
Roswell, New Mexico  
  
Max was standing outside her front door, 'this is where it's all begin' he thought, no, actually it all began when he got a phone call, to men who wanted to meet him, when he got there the two men were wearing suits and they said they wanted him to kill a woman, Liz Parker, they said that if he would do it they'll give him 1 Million dollar.  
  
Sounds perfect right? Right, until he got her picture from them, she was beautiful, long brown hair, and a perfect smile. The only question was: why do these men want her dead? When he asked them they said it was none of his business and they were right, so he agreed to the deal.  
  
Yep, ladies and gentlemen, max Evans killed people for money, that was his job.  
  
How did he got to this business at the first place? He really had no choice, he grow up in New york with his always-drunk- mother who didn't give a damn about him, when she died four years ago he needed money, then he met Michael who introduced him to the business and became his best friend.  
  
Now max is in Roswell, a stupid town who believe in aliens, this is where he found Liz, he's been tracking Liz for about a month, it was hard to find her in this small town, but he was good, really good. Usually he would have shot her already and took the money, but he couldn't, there was just something about her.  
  
The men he made the deal with called him almost every day, and it seemed that it was important to them that the job was done. He didn't understand it she looked so innocent.  
  
He peeped at her trough the window, she was listening to music while cleaning the house, wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt, she was singing with the music:  
  
"You burden me with your questions You'd have me tell no lies, You're always asking what it's all about But don't listen to my replies, You say to me you don't talk enough But when I do i'm a fool, These times i've spent, i've realized I'm going to shoot through And leave you, The things you say Your purple prouse just gives you away, The things you say, Ur unbelievable!"  
  
While singing she started jumping on the couch until she tripped and fell to the floor, giggling but still singing along, she looked so cute!  
  
That's the person he was seposed to kill???  
  
And he decided: he was going to find out who wants her dead and why.  
  
I know its short, but I want to know if I should continue, please tell me how am I doing and how can I make this better. The song is EMF's "you're unbelievable". 


	2. wonderwall

Unbelievable  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, and I wish I did, but I don't own oasis's "wonderwall".  
  
Category: M/L  
  
Summary: max gets to know Liz more.  
  
Author's note: thanks for the reviews guys!  
  
  
  
Roswell, New Mexico  
  
Max got to the door with the number 7 on it, he got in, and felt like he is going to be sick, the hotel room he got smells horrible. But it was the closest thing to Liz's house 'so what the heck?' he thought and fell on his bed, he wasn't so surprised when he heard voices coming from the next room of people shouting other people's names, 'yuck' he got up and went to take a shower.  
  
Yesterday he made a decision to find out what's the deal with Liz Parker, and help her, but now he had doubts, what if she killed somebody? Or stole something big? He is going to give up a million dollar just because he likes her? So he decided that he is going to meet her by 'accident', and they'll talk and when he'll find out what she did, he'll decide if he should kill her or not, and if he CAN kill her, without feeling like a basterd.  
  
His thoughts stopped by his cellphone ringing, 'shit' he toweled of and got to his phone in the sixth ring.  
  
"Hello?" "Max, my man, how's it going?" "Hi Michael" "Did you kill that bitch yet? Ehhhh what's her name?" "Its Liz, she is not a bitch, and no, not yet" "Why not? You said you found her!" Max kept quiet "Ahhhh! I get it! You think she's hot, don't you?" "I don't think she's hot!" a lie "Come on, I've seen her picture too, you cant get attached to a girl your seposed to kill, that's rule number 1 in this business" "I know, but aren't you curious why they want to kill her?" "That's not our problem, just do it and come back here man, I miss you" "Are you on something?" drugs "I'm hanging up now." "Bye" "Bye"  
  
'Michael is right, I can't fall in love with that girl, wait, love? Where did that come from?' Max noticed that the moaning and shouting in the next room stopped so he went to sleep.  
  
Next morning, max rented a car, it was yellow, and ugly but at least it has a radio. He drove to Liz's house, and left his car a couple of houses away. He looked through her window and saw that she wasn't alone, she had a girl with her, and it looked like the girls haven't seen each other for awhile, they were talking excitedly about stuff, girly stuff, the blonde's name was Maria, from what he heard. Than he finely heard Liz say: "let's go to the mall" 'Good idea Liz, I knew I liked you' max thought, he ran to get his car, and when he saw the girls leave he followed them.  
  
Forty minutes later, they were in the mall, Liz and Maria went from store to store and Max followed. This wasn't helping him at all, he needed to talk to them, and the best way is to act like he was just hitting on one of them, on Liz, obviously, he didn't go for blondes.  
  
While he was trying to make a plan to how he was going to approach the girls a familiar song came to the air:  
  
"Today is gonna be the day That they're gonna throw it back to you, By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do, I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now, Backbeat the word was on the street that the fire in your heart is out, I'm sure you've heard it all before But you never really had a doubt, I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now, And all the roads we have to walk are winding, And all the lights that lead us there are blinding, There are many things that I would like to say to you But I don't know how, Because maybe You're gonna be the one that saves me? , And after all You're my wonderwall"  
  
Max was so into the song that he hasn't noticed bumping into somebody from behind.  
  
"Oh sorry" he said. "That's ok" that voice! He looked down, and saw that he bumped into Liz! 'Great, Evans' he told himself. But Liz didn't look upset at him "my name is Liz" she said, and offered him his hand. He took it "Max, Max Evans". She smiled 'nice!' Maria made a fake cough. "Oh, this is Maria" "Ammm, max we were thinking of watching a movie, wanne' join us?" 'Thank you Maria!' Liz and Max thought. "Sure"  
  
They watched "American pie 2", and shared popcorn, the movie was great and Liz and Maria were great company.  
  
After the movie they went for pizza, they talked a lot but it-sounded normal, no reason to kill her. Maria lived in New York, and she came to visit Liz in Roswell for a week, he told them about himself, leaving out the part where he kills people for leaving, after that the girls had to go, but liz gave him her number and he said he'll call.  
  
Max couldn't help feeling attracted to Liz, she was perfect, his plan was working, and he smiled to himself.  
  
Now he was sure he could never hurt liz, so he would help her, hell find out everything and when they'll both be safe he could be with her, he held the piece of paper with Liz's number like it was the most precious thing in the world.  
  
But the question now was: would Liz want him if she knew what he was? He sure hoped so, because it was hard keeping secrets from her when she looks at you with those eyes.  
  
He'll have to tell her sooner or later.  
  
Author's note: what do you think? I'm sorry about the oasis part, but I can't help it, I love them! ~ Rotem. 


	3. don't look back in anger

Unbelievable  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, or oasis's "don't look back in anger".  
  
Category: M/L  
  
Summary: what did Liz do?  
  
Author's not: do you even have to ask? Of course this going to have a good ending! Oh, and I have nothing against Zan, its just how this story goes.  
  
  
  
Roswell, New Mexico  
  
(Liz's point of view)  
  
My date with max is in an hour and I have no idea what to wear, this is weird, I never felt this way for a guy before, not even with Zan! I mean this whole mess is because of him, if I listened to Maria and stayed away from him this wouldn't have happened, and by 'this' I mean having to move to Roswell, and leaving Maria and Alex in New York.  
  
But than again if I stayed there I wouldn't have met Max, I really like him, there's something in his eyes.  
  
Ironically his eyes reminds me of Zan's.  
  
But max is NOTHING like Zan.  
  
Max won't ever do what Zan did to me, you can see it in his eyes that he won't ever let anybody hurt me. would he?  
  
I really don't know him that well, but maybe tonight I will, VERY well, yes, I'm grinning like crazy right now.  
  
Oh my god what am I doing? Max would be here in 10 minutes!  
  
While putting on make-up she thought: Max told me that he lives in New York too, I wonder what he'll think if I told him that if we got together we won't be able to live in New York, 'coz my ex' boyfriend might see me and kill me.  
  
I know that Zan is probably looking for me, maybe he even hired someone to do it for him, I mean he has the money right now.  
  
Knock knock  
  
Max is here!  
  
I open the door, and I see the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.  
  
"Hi" he's wearing black button up shirt and black pants, looking gorgeous.  
  
"Hi, you look gorgeous" why not just say it?  
  
"You, too. Ready to go?"  
  
I node, and were off.  
  
"So, were are we going?" I ask as I sit in his black car. What is it with black?  
  
"You'll see" he smiles.  
  
After 5 minutes of silence, I say  
  
"You're a quiet man"  
  
"You're a quiet woman" true, usually I let Maria and Alex do the babbling.  
  
"True, usually I let Maria and Alex do the babbling."  
  
"Who's Alex?" there you go! A conversation.  
  
"Alex is my other best friend except Maria, he lives in New York too"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"You never tell me about your friends"  
  
"Maybe I don't have any friends" yeah right!  
  
"Yeah, right"  
  
"Fine, there's Michel, he's my best friend, and Tess, witch is a little annoying, but she's okay, and Isabel is my sister, but we don't talk much"  
  
"Why not? I loved my sister but she died when she was 17" painful memory.  
  
"Really? How?" do you really have to know?  
  
"She killed herself, she was a drug addict"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry" don't feel sorry for me, I hate when people do that!  
  
I shrugged  
  
"So when are you getting back to New York?" changing the subject, but then I kicked myself mentally for bringing that up, now he'll ask if I'm getting back there one day. What can I tell him? Well I can say the truth, I didn't do anything wrong, it was Zan's fault.  
  
(Max's point of view)  
  
Yes!!! I'm going to find it all out soon.  
  
"I don't know. Are you ever getting back there?" I rule!  
  
But the feeling of victory faded at the look she had, she looked scared. He saw it in her eyes that she was deciding if to tell him or not. He was starting to feel sorry for asking her that.  
  
She opened her mouth to say something, but she wasn't looking at me, and I already knew it.  
  
She is going to lie to me.  
  
"I don't know, I like it in Roswell"  
  
Ouch! I admit it, it hurts.  
  
But I'm lying to her too, and she only knows me for like two days, she'll tell me when she'll feel she can trust me.  
  
And if not, I'll tell her everything I know about her, and she'll be so grateful that I'm giving up the million bucks for her, she'll forgive me for lying. I hope.  
  
(Liz's point of view)  
  
Why do I have this STRONG feeling that he knows something?  
  
He, like, totally didn't believe me when I told him I liked Roswell.  
  
Why is it so hard to believe that I like this place? I mean, all he alien stuff is kinde' annoying, But it's what makes this place special.  
  
Except, who says that aliens don't exist? I mean I'm not like all these people who makes restaurants with alien themes, but I keep an open mind.  
  
"Were here" I look out the window, those restaurants I mentioned before? Were in one of them.  
  
"Here where?"  
  
"The crashdown" oh please! Could this name be any stupider?  
  
"I know it looks stupid, but I ate here before, and it's not that bad."  
  
"I wasn't complaining!" not out loud anyway.  
  
"The look on your face said it all, babe."  
  
"You sound like Maria, and don't call me babe." I say while getting out of the car.  
  
He gets out too, "okay babe."  
  
I smack him on the hand, and we get in.  
  
"Hello, welcome to the crashdown. Can I show you to a seat?" oh my god, the waitress wears a green dress, and has antennas! I want to laugh, but I try to stay calm.  
  
The waitress gave us the menus and left.  
  
Than, I started laughing, after 10 seconds Max joined me, and we both laughed for what seemed like 10 minutes.  
  
"That is one hell of a uniform" he informed after we calmed down a little.  
  
"Yeah, I would kill myself if I had to wear this!"  
  
"I don't know, I think they look attractive in this things" jerk  
  
Author's note: heehee  
  
"Shut up, so what are you recommending?" I imply the stuff on the menu, they all sound stupid to me.  
  
"I have no idea"  
  
"You said you've ate here before"  
  
"I was trying to convince you to come in"  
  
"Funny funny man"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
The annoying waitress chose to step in at this point.  
  
"Okay, can I take your orders?" fake smile. Bitch.  
  
After we ordered something that sounded really stupid, she left, thank god.  
  
"Is it just me, or you've become a really annoying person ever since we got here?" did he just asked that? Does he want me to kick his ass? Well excuse me for not feeling like a date, after lying to him in the car, and that weird feeling that he knows I did.  
  
(Max's point of view)  
  
Oh. My. God.  
  
Did I just asked her that?  
  
Okay, first rule on a date: don't tell her that she is being annoying. Especially if she's as great as Liz is.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't feel so good. Can you take me home?" what? No!  
  
"Yeah sure" her face says it all, she really doesn't want to be here.  
  
We get up I leave money on the table, and were out the door.  
  
The road to her house was quiet, awkwardly quiet. She was looking out the window, and at one point I think she was even crying. What did he do that was that wrong?  
  
When we got to her house, she said  
  
"Max, I'm sorry for."  
  
"That's okay"  
  
"Okay, thanks, good night." And she's off.  
  
What? Not even a kiss good night? This really sucks!  
  
(Liz's point of view)  
  
The minute I get home I start crying like crazy, what's wrong with me? Max is like the perfect guy.  
  
Its just that I haven't had a date since Zan, and I'm trying to forget him, and Max just HAD to bring that New York thing up, and then that stupid restaurant, and the stupid food, I thought we were going to dance tonight.  
  
Not to go and remind ourselves that we live in a stupid town and cant go home, because the man you loved will kill you.  
  
Max probably thinks I'm stupid.  
  
Whatever.  
  
"Slip inside the eye of your mind,  
  
Don't you know you might find,  
  
A better place to play,  
  
You said that you'd never been  
  
But all the things that you've seen  
  
Will slowly fade away.  
  
So I start a revolution from my bed,  
  
'Cos you said the brains I had went to my head,  
  
Step outside the summertime's in bloom,  
  
Stand up beside the fireplace,  
  
Take that look from off your face,  
  
You ain't ever gonna burn my heart out.  
  
And so Sally can wait, she knows its too late as we're walking on by Her soul slides away, but don't look back in anger I heard you say."  
  
Liz thought about the last words of that song over and over in her head.  
  
Don't look back in anger? How could she not? Her past is why she is here today. Eating in restaurants with names like "crashdown".  
  
But maybe its my fate, to live in Roswell, Zan will stop looking for me one day.  
  
I hope.  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry I offended the "crashdown", the uniforms, Roswell (the town), and the words to ""don't look back in anger". I love you all!  
  
Review me! ~ rotem 


	4. morning glory

Unbelievable  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, or oasis's "morning glory".  
  
Category: M/L  
  
Summary: should Liz tell Max everything? Sean is in the house!  
  
Author's note: what do you think?  
  
Roswell, New Mexico  
  
(Liz's point of view)  
  
Last night was a disaster, Max probably won't date her ever again, Maria got back to NY and Liz felt lonely, she woke up at 5:00 after having a nightmare and drank god-knows-how-much cops of coffee.  
  
She stopped counting after 6.  
  
Usually she would eat a whole gallon of ice cream, and feel better, but guess who forgot to go buy some? So shopping was the next best thing.  
  
She got her purse and jacket and left, she didn't know what it was about shopping but it'll always make you feel better, no matter what.  
  
After an hour she felt better, wandering around the mall, the only annoying thing was that it suddenly seemed that wherever she looked, there were a happy couple walking hand in hand, making her remember her problems.  
  
Oh. My. God.  
  
This. Is. Cute! She got to a pet store, always had something for puppies. And there was the most adorable one she'd ever seen. She knew she was acting like a little girl, but she had to have that one!  
  
He was so small, 'and smelly' she reflected, when she got near him.  
  
Can she even take care of a dog right now? She like a thousand pets when she was young, but they all died, for some reason.  
  
Her first one was Kelly, not Kelly like 'Beverly hills' Kelly, Kelly- because she liked the name. She was a female dog with attitude. Liz's parents got her for Liz right after her sister killed herself. Excuse me for liking my sister better then a dog.  
  
After Kelly died, came lily, Katy, Michel, Bruce, Sheila, and even a cat named Vern.  
  
And now she wanted another puppy. Sure, why not?  
  
"Excuse me, how much for this dog?" she asked the old lady while lifting her new friend up.  
  
"Oh, this is Sean. Take for free, he's the last one from them"  
  
"Sean?" she tried not to giggle, Sean was the name of her high school boyfriend.  
  
"Oh, you can call him whatever you like, it's just a nickname we gave him"  
  
Liz looked at the puppy, he did look like Sean, this blonde hair, and blue eyes.  
  
"Alright, I'll take him' and I'm keeping the name too"  
  
The lady smiled "okay, sweetheart, just let me get you a box for him."  
  
She got out a box, and put Sean in it.  
  
"Take good care of him, Sean is a very special dog, do you have food for him?"  
  
"Yes, please" the woman gave her a bag with food in it, and gave her distractions how to feed him, Liz heard all this before, but she listened patiently anyway.  
  
She took Sean to her car, 'at least I won't be lonely anymore' she thought.  
  
She felt bad about keeping him in that box, so she got him out.  
  
"Hey, Sean! I'm Liz, and I'll be your best friend from now on." Sean just looked at her with a funny look, what did she expect?  
  
"Do you wanne' hear some music Sean? Because if your living with me you gotte' love oasis."  
  
She played her favorite CD 'what's the story- morning glory' and started singing, she wasn't very good in singing but Sean didn't mind, he barked along.  
  
"All your dreams are made When you're chained to the mirror and the razor blade Today's the day that all the world will see Another sunny afternoon Walking to the sound of my favorite tune Tomorrow never knows what it doesn't know too soon  
  
Need a little time to wake up Need a little time to wake up wake up Need a little time to wake up Need a little time to rest your mind you know you should so I guess you might as well"  
  
She stopped singing when Sean stared at her with an angry look, what did she do???  
  
(Max's point of view)  
  
I can call her, can't I?  
  
Of course I can, she said she didn't feel good, it was a lie, but I don't know that yet.  
  
Okay, I'm calling her!  
  
He took the phone and dialed the number he knew by heart already.  
  
Riiiiiiiiinnnnnng!  
  
Riiiiiiiiinnnnnng!  
  
Riiiiiiiiinnnnnng! Answer the f**cking phone!  
  
"Hello?" hey! It worked!  
  
"Liz? Its Max"  
  
"Oh, hi Max" she actually didn't sound very surprised.  
  
"Hi"  
  
Silence, an awkward one.  
  
"How are you? Feeling better?" what I actually meant was: are you going to tell me why someone wants to kill you? I think it came out wrong.  
  
"Ammm. yeah, much." Terrific! Considering there was nothing wrong in the first place. would you tell me already?  
  
"Great, I was worried" might as well go with it.  
  
"Don't, I'm fine. I even went out and got a dog today!" hmm?  
  
You know those moments when you just, like: 'don't tell me, I don't wanne know'? Well, this is one of them. I've been worried about her and she got a dog. I don't know what does it mean.  
  
Sounds stupid.  
  
"Max? Are you there?" oops.  
  
"Ammm. yeah, sorry."  
  
"Oh, you should see him, I called him Sean, he is so cute!" mmmm.. Okay!  
  
But all I could say was "Sean?" smart.  
  
"Yeah, it's a long story. Well, I gotte' go. Thanks for calling"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Click.  
  
I don't even know why I'm so pissed of, but right now there is one word going through my head:  
  
"Dog. Dog. Dog. Dog. Dog. Dog."  
  
I hate her dog.  
  
(Liz's point of point)  
  
I totally ditched him yesterday, and now I'm babbling about my new dog. What's wrong with me?  
  
'Your afraid to get attached' a little ANNOYING sound in my head.  
  
'You don't want him to hurt you like Zan did' who is this? His friend? They are having a fiesta in my head!  
  
Maybe they're right though.  
  
Zan did hurt me. Bad. But Zan is a jerk. And I deserve better, at least that's what Maria says.  
  
I remember I told her "life's a bitch". She said, "Zan's a bitch". Hehe.  
  
Mine and Zan's relationship wasn't long, I didn't knew him well, didn't knew him at all, and I gave myself to him to soon. Zan was special, at least that what I thought, he had those eyes, and smile. and two lives, one of them I didn't know anything about, he made sure I wont. After almost a year I found out I was pregnant, so I came early from work to tell him. He gave me a key to his house, when I got in he wasn't alone.  
  
Not wasn't alone as in with some slut he's sleeping with. But wasn't alone as in he was with a huge grope of people, all man. They were discussing something, Zan seemed to be the 'leader' or something, he was sitting in the end of the table, and had an angry look on his face, and everybody else seemed, what was that? Frightened of him, I think.  
  
I was curious, so I did the obvious, and eavesdropped..  
  
What I found out changed my life forever. My boyfriend was the most horrible thing in the world.  
  
He wasn't an alien or something like that, I could have excepted an alien, maybe.  
  
Something that unfortunately is something you know that there is (maybe) in the world, you just didn't expect it to be your boyfriend, your perfect boyfriend.  
  
Suddenly I hated myself for being pregnant, and only after a month of knowing the guy, no less.  
  
A scream escaped my lips and the whole room acknowledged my presence.oh-oh.  
  
From than it went straight to hell.  
  
Zan was like: "oh, Liz, I didn't know you were here!" I said I heard everything, and that he should've told me, and how could he hide this from me? He said that nobody could know.  
  
I saw from the corner of my eye that one of his friends (that I haven't seen before in my life) took out his gone, and the next minute bullet was shot, It missed me, because I was already running like crazy to my car.  
  
I heard gun shots behind me as I drove out of town.  
  
I haven't seen Zan since than, a week later I was having an abortion, that was the worst day of my life but Maria and Alex helped me through it.  
  
I sent Maria to get my stuff from my place, she said that she found a message from Zan there, saying that if I'll tell anybody they'll kill me.  
  
Well, I told Maria and Alex.  
  
I looked for a place where no one will find me, and found Roswell. I think it worked, nobody killed me yet.  
  
Before Max I haven't dated anybody after Zan, I've been trying REALLY heard to keep a low profile.  
  
I miss Max.  
  
And Zan doesn't even know I was pregnant!  
  
So excuse me for being hurt, but I think I earned the right to be.  
  
  
  
Author's note: sorry it took so long! Tell me where do you want me to take this from now, And PLEASE review. ((( 


	5. Go let it out

Unbelievable  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, or oasis's "go let it out".  
  
Category: M/L  
  
Summary: Liz can't keep Zan's secrete anymore. (So can't I)  
  
Author's note: I'm so sorry for neglecting Maria and Michael! I will add them soon.  
  
StardustDreamer- thank you SO much for your reviews, you're great, girl!  
  
(Liz's point of view)  
  
Okay, I've been doing some thinking. If Zan screwed up, got himself to a lot of troubles, lied to me, got me pregnant, ('yeah, Liz, I'm always safe'- My ass!), threatened to kill me, caused me to have an abortion, and I had to leave my home and job because of him, well. we'll stop here.  
  
Why the hell am I keeping his secret?!?!?  
  
I mean, the man f***ed my life up or what?  
  
Yeah, I did have a job. I was a science teacher in NYU, God! I loved my job! Zan, you homewracker!  
  
Anyway, Max.  
  
He obviously cares about me, he won't tell anybody, and I miss him like hell, I can tell him can't I? But what if he'll change his mind about me? Maybe he already did, I haven't heard from him in three days.  
  
"Sean! Go away! I'm thinking now! No, don't lick me! Eww!" I need to take a shower.  
  
"Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz." what?  
  
"Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz." earthquake?  
  
"Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz." oh! My phone is ringing! :), Maria downloaded a new ring for me. You gotte' love it!  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Liz? Hi, how you doing? Its Max, I wanted to ask if you wanne' do something tonight, you know, watch a movie or something." Does this man breathe?  
  
"Slow down!"  
  
"Oh, sorry"  
  
"Okay, how are you?" "Good, you?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"How's your dog?" am I hearing jealousy? Could a man be jealous with your dog?  
  
"Great, so you were asking.?"  
  
".If you want to watch a movie tonight"  
  
"Ammm, yeah, sure, my place? I rented 'girl interrupted' and haven't watched it yet." I'm lying through my teeth, but I don't care.  
  
"Yeah, sure, seven?"  
  
"Sounds great"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Click.  
  
Is it weird that he doesn't know where I live, but he said he'd be there? I think it is, but who am I to say?  
  
Anyway, I have to go rent 'girl interrupted' before he's here.  
  
(Max's point of view)  
  
"Do I look stupid?"  
  
"Yeah, you do, man."  
  
Ahhhh! So fun to have Michael here.  
  
I give him a fake hurt look.  
  
"You want me to lie?"  
  
"Fine" I take the 'stupid looking' shirt I'm wearing off, and put on a black one.  
  
"What about this one?"  
  
"Better. You are acting like a chick; there are two hours before your date. How is she anyway?"  
  
"Special" I feel bad about lying to my best friend. But what am I supposed to say? That I'm dating the girl I was paid to kill? Michael wouldn't understand. And if he'll find out I'm dead. At least until I'll figure out what I really feel about Liz.  
  
"Right"  
  
"She is!"  
  
"Okay. does she have a sister?"  
  
"No, but she has this friend which I think is your type"  
  
"What do you mean 'my type'?"  
  
"Annoying" Max said with a smile.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"I'm kidding, she's great."  
  
"Fix us up, I hadn't had a date in a loooooooooong time."  
  
"I'm not surprised" Max mumbled under his breath.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"Heard what?" Max sat beside Michael on the couch and turned the channel from the hockey game to 'friends'.  
  
Michael frowned "I was watching that!"  
  
"My cheap motel room, my TV."  
  
"So how does she look like?"  
  
"My date?"  
  
"No, the woman you r setting me up with."  
  
"Blond, talks a lot, kinde' crazy, the perfect match for you."  
  
"You dog!"  
  
"Don't talk about dogs."  
  
  
  
(Liz's point of view)  
  
Ok, date Max- Take two. Here we go.  
  
I'm ready, actually I was ready for the past hour, and I'm nervous like hell, ok? So what do I do when I'm nervous? Simple.  
  
I babble. And since no one is here to babble to, I babble to myself, what actually gets me worried, I should be worried, anyway I can babble to Sean, but that's kinde' crazy either.  
  
You know what I've noticed? The fact that when you say 'feed the dog', you immediately think about the saying 'feed the monkey', well at least I do. Where does it come from anyway? You most likely to have a dog or a cat in your house, not a monkey! Maybe except from Ross from 'friends', but I always thought that guy was annoying, in a cute way- but annoying. Joey and Chandler are much cuter though. Oh-oh, I'm babbling again! Would someone shut me up?  
  
Well, Max is not here yet, so I can babble, as long as it calms me down.  
  
When I was young, whenever I was nervous- I ate. In the time when I had all these midterms I looked like a cow! I got tired of that, did some exercises, and looked for another hobby.  
  
Then, I moved to biting my nails, it doesn't calm you down, but it keeps you busy when you're nervous. But my nails looked like shit, so I stopped, started to go out with Maria more, witch got me to talking to much.  
  
Ok, I have got to stop talking to my imaginary friends, or myself, who ever it is I'm talking to.  
  
And I think I mentioned before the voices that are having a fiesta in my had, right now they are going, like: 'feed the monkey, feed the monkey, feed the monkey.', I want to shot them but that will be suicidal, and my mum will go like: oh, my god, both my babies killed them selves, what's wrong with me?' and my dead will be so annoyed he'll kill himself two, and my mum will be miserable. We don't want that.  
  
Ding-dong.  
  
Ah-hoy my friends! He He, I sound like a little sailor.  
  
That would be Max.  
  
(Maxwell's point of view)  
  
That would be me.  
  
(Liz's point of view)  
  
I open the door, Max is looking great as usual, and we gaze at each other for couple of minutes before I remember how to speak.  
  
"Hi" I'm a genius.  
  
"Hi" we both are.  
  
The two genius people look at each other geniuslly.  
  
"Ammmmm, can I come in?" oops, maybe not so much.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure."  
  
I move I move for him to come in, he comes in and kisses me on the cheek, on his way. Yep, the butterflies are on the loose.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Good, you?"  
  
"'K"  
  
"So that's Sean?" he picks up my dog from the floor.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"He's funny"  
  
That would be because I'm a bored woman, who painted her dog's fingernails, and putted some hairclips on his ears. Hey, don't tell me what to do with my dog!  
  
I snore "yep."  
  
Max walks over to the living room with Sean and I stand there for a moment, suddenly I hear:  
  
"Oh! Yuck!" now Max needs a shower! Can you see me smile?  
  
I come to the living room, smiling.  
  
"What happened?" I'm innocent.  
  
"Nothing, your dog is gay."  
  
"He has pink nail polish, you think I didn't know?"  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're glad about it."  
  
"Good, now help me get the snacks." He follows me into the kitchen. That's where he founds a huge stack of food for 20 people, I was hungry.  
  
"Are we going to eat all of this?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I've never seen a girl eat so much."  
  
"Than you've been dating the wrong kind of girls, fat means happy, dude."  
  
"Where did you hear that?"  
  
"Gross point, you know? That episode when hunter is getting all fat, and then suddenly she is nice, and when she didn't get the part as Monica levinsky she got thin again, and than she becomes a bitch again . am I babbling?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sorry, I do that sometimes."  
  
"Its cute"  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Hmm-hmm" he nodded.  
  
"Good, you'll have to get used to that." He smiled that adorable smile. "And that too." I gave him A LOT of snacks and sent him on his way.  
  
AN HOUR LATER  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
FIVE MINUTES EARLYER  
  
Liz and Max were watching the movie now, it was kinde' crazy but they didn't really care, they were laughing together, Max couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun, they talked about everything.  
  
Well, except from what he SO wanted to know already: what's the real story about Liz Parker? What happened that made her run away, what did she do? And, in some way: what's her problem? She was just TOO perfect for him to believe. There HAD to be something seriously wrong with her, had to be. Right? Right. There was always something-weird going on with all the girls he dated, some were gay, some were addicted to all kinds of things, they were never right, he looked at Liz and tried to guess what was wrong with her.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Just how beautiful you are." She smiled. few! He got of quickly.  
  
He suddenly noticed that they're faces are just a couple of inches from each other, he leaned in a little more and kissed her, she tasted like strawberry's. He deepened the kiss.  
  
"Oh my god!" Liz broke the kiss and started to sob freely.  
  
"What? What happened?"  
  
Liz pointed to the T.V; he looked and saw a girl in a nightgown hung to the ceiling, by a rope, dead. Looks like she killed herself, in the movie the other girl that found the dead girl was calling 911. This was horrible. He turned to look at Liz, she looked like she just saw her best friend die. Then realization hit him -Liz's sister. Liz didn't tell him a lot about her but he knew that her sister killed herself the exact same way.  
  
He hugged Liz's shuddering form, until she calmed down enough to speak.  
  
"That's. that's exactly how I found Katherine.. She was. she was in her room." she was whispering tiredly now.  
  
".I came in and there she was, dead." After saying the last word Liz stated to cry again, she hugged Max, and cried on his shoulder, memories of ONE of the worst days in her life came flowing back to her, her cries grew stronger as she remembered how her mother looked and what she said, especially in Katherine's funeral. 'Bitch', 'drug edict.', 'stupid.', 'slut.'.  
  
Liz tried to protect her sister's pride that day, but her mother wouldn't have any of it, she left in the middle of the funeral, and Liz stayed there, she wanted to ask her sister how could she leave her? Katherine was her best friend. And she knew she had problems, but was a good person.  
  
Liz NEVER felt more lonely that that day.  
  
(Still Liz's point of view)  
  
"You want to tell me what happened that day?" she heard that question a lot in her life, but this time was the first time she really did wanted to tell him what happened.  
  
She took a deep breath and began. "well, I was 12 then, but I remember it exactly. It was Friday, and my sister had a fight with my mom, it was really a loud one, but they fought A LOT, so I just went to my room and stayed there until the shouting would stop, and it did, after something like 20 minutes or so, so I went to my sister's room to ask her if she's ok, I knew that she hated it when they fought."  
  
(Max's point of view)  
  
Liz stopped talking, so I figured she wanted me to say something.  
  
"so, what happened?"  
  
"well, I knocked on her door, but she didn't answer, I sat there talking to her through the door for, like, 30 minutes! I was so stupid, I was so positive that she could hear me, I told her that she shouldn't listen to our mom, that she's crazy, and overprotective, I knew that Katherine was doing drugs but she told me not to tell anybody, I didn't want my mom to yell at her again, so I didn't. I sat there and cried until I heard a strange noise from her room, I opened the door and."  
  
Liz started crying hysterically again, I hugged her close and whispered "it's ok, you'll be alright." when she finally calmed down, I was crying too.  
  
"when I came in she looked already dead, all her skin was blue, and her face was still soaked with tears, that's when I realized she did hear what I said, I was so dumfounded I just stood there crying and yelling, I don't even remember what, but apparently I was loud 'cuz my mom came running up, she cried too, so I was the one who called 911, I sat there looking at my mom until the ambulance came, I was pleased to see that she was crying, I lost my best friend because of her."  
  
"god, Liz, I'm so sorry.."  
  
"you know what? Later on I blamed myself for her death, I thought that if I came into the room instead of just sit there she would still be alive."  
  
Liz's pain seemed to grow in to anger now, but I didn't stop her, I wanted her to get it out of her system.  
  
"but deep down I knew it was my mother's fault. At school everyone knew what happened, so my mom moved me to another school, that's where I met Maria. She was great and she helped me to get back to myself again."  
  
I loosened my grip on her so I could look at her, I whipped her tears and kissed her, when I when the kiss ended I knew it was now or never.  
  
"Liz, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure."  
  
"Who wants to kill you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know."  
  
She got up "WHAT?!?!?"  
  
"Okay, Liz calm down, so I can tell you exactly how I know."  
  
She looked like she was going to kill me, and at the same time she looked like she was going to cry. She sat down again, but she couldn't look me in the eyes, she couldn't look guiltier.  
  
I know I have to tell her everything I have got to know why, so I can know if I can be with her.  
  
"So?" she asks.  
  
"Well, it started like a month or so ago. I lived in NY. and two man came to me, they said that if I'll find you and kill you, they'll give me one million dollar, and I didn't know you then, and I REALLY needed the money so I said yes."  
  
I stopped to see her reaction, she looked miserable.  
  
"What do you mean they came to you? They just decided 'oh, this is a nice guy, let's ask him a favor?'"  
  
Here we go.  
  
"Well, no, I'm a hit-man, that's what I do." Oh god.  
  
"Oh my god." You see, she said that more like a whine, then a statement.  
  
"Wait, listen to this, because this is hard for me to say."  
  
"You think it's not hard for me? I didn't do anything, and one BASTERD guy, got me involved with things I didn't know existed!"  
  
"Listen, I don't even know who wants to kill you, but I got to know you and I want to help you!" we are really yelling now.  
  
"Why? I'm messed-up!"  
  
"Because I think I'm in love with you!" her face softened.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, but you gotte' tell me what happened first."  
  
"Yeah" we look in each others eyes, there are tears in hers, mine probably looks terrified, I need to hear that she's safe.  
  
'Go let it out - go let it in'  
  
"Well, it was a long time ago, I met this guy, his name was Zan."  
  
'Go let it out - don't let it in'  
  
"I loved him, I was with him for a month before I was pregnant."  
  
'Go let it out - go let it in'  
  
"I came to his apartment to tell him, and he wasn't alone, and that's the day I found out the truth about him."  
  
'Go let it out - don't let it in - don't let it in -don't let it in.'  
  
"He was in the mob."  
  
"The MOB?"  
  
"Yeah. You know- the Mafia."  
  
Author's note: pam, pam and paaaaaaaaaam! Hey, sorry it took so long! I hope you liked it. Review me. ~ Rotem. 


	6. Stand by me

Unbelievable  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell. Or the song "stand by me" by oasis.  
  
Category: M/L  
  
Summary: could Liz and Max live with the ugly truth?  
  
Author's note: hey! I'm sorry I'm slow, but it was my birthday yesterday! Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday bored, bored, Rotem! Happy birthday to me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
"He was in the mob."  
  
"The MOB?"  
  
"Yeah. You know- the Mafia."  
  
"So, your boyfriend is the head of the mob, and he wants to kill you. why?"  
  
"Well, ex- boyfriend, and yes, I found out, didn't I? I had an abortion, and I cant go back to NY ever again, I knew he would send somebody to kill me." 'I just didn't knew he would be you.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Max, you cant tell anybody, if you don't want to ever see me again- that's Okay, but it really wasn't my fault, I didn't knew anything, I swear." he shushed her by putting his finger on her lips.  
  
"It doesn't change a thing. I knew you were involved with something before you got involved with me, and if you can except what my past, I can except yours, and I think I can help you get out of this mess."  
  
Liz had to think about this, getting out of this mess sounded really great, but can she get involved with him? Another complicated man in her life? She didn't want to repeat what happened with Zan.  
  
"Help me how?" she just had to ask.  
  
"Well, we'll make a deal, I'll help you get Zan of your back, if." he got closer to her, his face almost touching her's "you'll give me a chance, give us a chance."  
  
Her lips turned into a smile "it's a deal."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
'Made a meal and threw it up on Sunday,  
  
I've got a lot of things to learn,  
  
Said I would and I believe in one day,  
  
Before my heart starts to burn.  
  
So what's the matter with you?  
  
Sing me something new ... Don't you know  
  
The cold and wind and rain don't know  
  
They only seem to come and go, away.  
  
Stand By Me -- Nobody knows, the way it's gonna be.  
  
Stand By Me -- Nobody knows, the way it's gonna be.  
  
Stand By Me -- Nobody knows, the way it's gonna be.  
  
Stand By Me -- Nobody knows, the way it's gonna be.  
  
If you're leaving will you take me with you,  
  
I'm tired of talking on my phone,  
  
But there is one thing I can never give you,  
  
My heart will never be your home.  
  
So what's the matter with you?  
  
Sing me something new ... Don't you know  
  
The cold and wind and rain don't know  
  
They only seem to come and go, away.  
  
Stand By Me -- Nobody knows, the way it's gonna be.  
  
Stand By Me -- Nobody knows, the way it's gonna be.  
  
Stand By Me -- Nobody knows, the way it's gonna be.  
  
Stand By Me -- Nobody knows, yeah, nobody knows, the way it's gonna be.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
(Liz's point of view)  
  
Deals are swell!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors note: yeah, yeah, I know its short. sorry. 


End file.
